


At Your Majesty's Feet (In Service of the King Remix)

by Akasanata



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata
Summary: Erik takes Charles to a meeting with his counselors, but Charles' mouth is too busy to even consider talking.





	At Your Majesty's Feet (In Service of the King Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts), [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Service of the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698299) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed), [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> This was just an excuse to write filth O:)

As saliva dribbled down his chin, Charles contemplated disobeying Erik, but he was too afraid Erik would instead make public Charles’ situation, and that, he couldn’t let happen. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow without making much movement. The cock in his mouth twitched and he heard the king falter and clear his throat, before continuing his speech.

_“Do not make me come,” Erik had said. “Stay there, still, and only warm my cock. If you make me come, I’ll mark your face and pull you out from under the table so that everyone can see. Understand?”_

Charles involuntarily swallowed again at the memory, making Erik harden more. The king finally stopped speaking and another man, to Charles’ right, stood up and took the word. Erik’s hand came under the tablecloth and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him forward. Above him, Erik moaned faintly, immediately followed by a cough to cover it. Charles tried to pull out a little, but the hand was firm. Erik’s cock, that had been half hard until that moment, began to fully fill. Charles cursed himself as he swallowed once again, and the cock twitched until it was almost touching the back of his throat.

His knees, neck and jaws hurt from the position, and now breathing was becoming harder. To Charles’ embarrassment, tears were escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He focused on not swallowing, repeating to himself _do not make him come, do not make him come_ , like a mantra. It didn’t help that Erik began minute movements with his hips, thrusting forward. The thrusts were slow and shallow, just enough to keep Erik’s erection hard. His scalp was tingling were Erik had his hair in a fist and that was the last straw. Charles put pressure on his own, clothed, cock. Just enough to find a little bit of relief. Erik hadn’t said anything about _Charles_ coming, but Charles knew he wasn’t capable of being silent. If he didn’t want to be discovered, he couldn’t allow himself to come either.

As time passed, Charles’ mind drifted. He didn’t care that his shirt was soaked in saliva, he stopped feeling his legs altogether, he even stopped listening to the voices around him. All he could focus on was the little movement of the cock inside his mouth, and his own hard, throbbing erection. He was startled when a warm hand cupped his cheek. It was only then that he realised that he was no longer under the tablecloth. He panicked for a second, before seeing that the meeting room was deserted, except for Erik and him. The heaviness from seconds ago came back as if it hadn’t left. When he raised his eyes to look at Erik, Erik was already looking at him, and if his head didn’t feel like cotton, he would have described his eyes as warm.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Charles,” said Erik. “You deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

Charles’ chest and stomach warmed as he heard the praise. He nodded enthusiastically, without letting Erik’s cock slip from his mouth.

“Of course you do,” Erik smirked. “Hands behind your back. Get me off, and then you’re allowed to chase your release against my leg.”

As Charles obeyed, his cock grew harder and his face warmer from embarrassment. The tears that had stopped some time before the meeting was over came back again with a vengeance. He put all his effort on pleasing Erik, without turning his gaze, wanting to see the king’s eyes the moment he came. It didn’t take long. Charles was sucking the tip, when the hand that hadn’t left his hair, pulled him forward, all of Erik’s cock inside Charles, making him gag, as Erik grunted and thrust relentlessly, until he came deep down Charles’ throat.

Charles coughed and sagged. He fell on his side, his hands still behind his back, his energies completely depleted, but still achingly hard.

“Please,” Charles murmured, looking directly at Erik’s eyes.

“Very well,” said Erik indulgently.

Without getting up, he pushed with his foot Charles’ shoulder, so that he had his back flat against the floor. Then used the same foot to fondle his cock. Charles moaned loudly, almost shouting. It felt so good.

“I wonder if you can come with my foot alone, huh?” Erik mused, as he moved his foot up and down, exerting different pressures.

Charles wanted to answer, but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate, letting out only moans and grunts as the hard sole trampled his cock painfully. To his mortification, it only took a minute of this treatment before he was coming, his whole body spasming, and an agonizing shout in his mouth. The last thing he saw before passing out, was Erik crouched beside him, his hand caressing him.


End file.
